Geekchic&Mammalin After Bonnie Beats Lumoise Gym As A Trainer
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a multi-shot that takes place after Bonnie becomes a trainer and beats her brother at Lumoise Gym. It's an Pokemon Anime fiction. Geekchicshipping and MammalinShipping
1. Defenseless Serena

David the Writer: Well now we get to a sub-story of PokeEarth Anime called "Defenseless Serena". This happens many years after the 18th series called "OrangeShipping Track Down Pokemon Theives in Cerulean CIty" but it's a sub-story so it can be submitted at any time. Serena is now 18 and so is Clemont. They are at the Lumoise Gym with Bonnie out doing her pokemon journey since she is 12 now. You can probably guess from the shippings of the Banger Universe That Serena and Clemont are together. Today will be the first day they have Sexual Intercourse. This is their first real night alone. Their pokemon are resting at the Pokemon Center after Bonnie came into the Gym and beat the Electric Gym. After Bonnie Beat The Electric Gym, 2 Team Virus Members attacked the Gym and knocked out all Of Serena's and Clemont's Pokemon. Bonnie's pokemon saved them from losing the gym. They are officially all alone at the Gym and they plan on spending a sexual night together. Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Clemont's Chesnaught and Serena's Delphox are secretly making love to each other as well.

Chespin: *Blushes A Huge Blush* Chespin!

Fennekin: Fennekin?

Serena: I know what my fennekin is saying she doesn't know that those two pokemon are Chespin and her.

Fennekin: Fen?

Clemont: And she doesn't know why it embarrasses Chespin yet.

Fennekin: Fenn... *Blushes A Full Blown Blush* Fennekin!

Clemont: Uh, What the heck did she just say, Serena?

Serena: She said "Wait... David the Writer!" Wonder why she said that.

David the Writer: She might be in love with Chespin.

Fennekin: Fenn! *Uses Flamethrower on David The Writer*

David The Writer: Hot hot hot hot!

Fennekin: Fenn! *Turns Her head*

Chespin: Chespin?

Fennekin: Fen Fen Fen.

Serena: Fennekin just said "No No No."

Clemont: And Chespin just asked her if she does love him.

Serena: *Whispers To Clemont* Do you think that Fennekin does love chespin but she is just embarrassed by him too much to admit it?

Clemont: *Whispers To Serena* I think so.

Serena: *Whispers To Clemont* Though if Delphox and Chesnaught have a egg, it would be a Fennekin. Wouldn't it?

Clemont: *Whispers to Serena* Not Necessarily because this is PokeEarth-Anime.

Serena: *Whispers To Clemont* Alright then. *Says Aloud* All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo. Serena's Fennekin Evolving twice before fiction into A Delphox, Clemont's Chespin Evolving twice before this into a Chesnaught, and plot of the fiction © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / Youtube or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own

David The Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Serena. Song in this song-fic is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.

Serena&Clemont: It's a song-fic?!

David the Writer: Yeah, it is. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Geekchic&Mammalin After Bonnie Beats Lumoise Gym As A Trainer  
Defenseless Serena**

Clemont and Serena Sit in the bedroom of the Lumoise Gym. They are both 18 and are planning a night of Sexual Intercourse. Their pokemon are resting at the pokemon center after the electric type gym pokemon were beat by Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, and their other pokemon were beat by 2 Members of Team Virus. Bonnie's Pokemon Saved the Gym from being captured by Team Virus. After they dropped off their pokemon at the Pokemon Center and saying goodbye to Bonnie until she finished her run of Kalos, they decided to spend a night in the gym bedroom and make sexual love.

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

Serena says "I love you, Clemont."

Clemont says "I love you too, Serena."

_You're so cold_  
_Keep your hand in mine_  
_Wise men wonder while strong men die_

They start to kiss and make out. They remove each other's clothing until they make it down to their underwear.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_  
_Show me how defenseless you really are_  
_satisfied and empty inside_  
_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

At The Pokemon Center, Delphox (Who is the fully evolved version of Serena's Fennekin) and Chesnaught (Who is the full evolved version of Clemont's Chespin) are talking to one another.

"Do you wonder what our trainers are doing?" Chesnaught says.

"I think I pretty much can figure it out." Delphox says "They are making love. They haven't been able to be left alone in a while. This is their first real break from us, Pokemon."

Chesnaught says "Oh, they're doing that? Please let's do a little of that as well."

Delphox says "Alright then, my mate."

Chesnaught and Delphox rub their noses together. They then start to rub onto each other.

_If you find your family, don't you cry_  
_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

Back with Serena and Clemont, They are completely undressed.

Serena says "Clemont, Enter me."

"You sure, Serena?" Clemont says.

"Yes." Serena says.

Clemont positions himself over her and starts to enter her vagina slowly.

When He finally breaks through Serena's Wall, Serena screams "AHHHHHH! Don't stop, just push!"

Clemont says "Alright Serena."

_You're so cold, but you feel alive_  
_Lay your hand on me one last time_

At The Pokemon Center, Chesnaught has been ordered to enter Delphox. He enters her and, when he hits the wall, she screams.

"Does it hurt the first time for all females?" Chesnaught asks.

"Yeah, now don't stop, push your penis up and down my hole, making sure not to exit." Delphox says.

"Alright, My mate." Chesnaught says. He then starts to push.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_  
_Show me how defenseless you really are_  
_satisfied and empty inside_  
_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

Clemont and Chesnaught just keep continuing pushing into their mates. Serena has Clemont lick her breasts.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_  
_Show me how defenseless you really are_  
_satisfied and empty inside_  
_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

Clemont suddenly says "Serena, I'm gonna cum."

Serena says "Go ahead and Cum inside me."

Clemont wholeheartedly obilged, literally. After she finished speaking, he started to cum.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Chesnaught says "Delphox, I feel an odd sensation flowing through my penis. Should i stop?"

Delphox couldn't believe her mate didn't know what cumming was but still says "Don't worry, that odd sensation is just you releasing your cum, aka Your Sperm. Don't stop, go ahead and let me flow inside me."

And so Chesnaught did and realized what sperm is at that point. He could have made her have a egg inside her.

"You do realize that you could have an egg in you now." Chesnaught says.

_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright_

"Yeah, it's alright with me." Delphox says.

Suddenly the all done healing bell rings and Chesnaught says "We should better stop now."

"I wish we didn't have to." Delphox says "But we must."

Back with Clemont and Serena, Clemont says "We better go pick up our pokemon."

"Yeah." Serena says.

They arrive at the pokemon center and Nurse Joy says "Your pokemon are back in tip top shape and 2 of them even may feel better than that."

Serena says "Which two?"

Nurse Joy says "Delphox and Chesnaught."

"You mean they..." Clemont says.

Nurse Joy says "Yeah, I heard them while I was healing your other pokemon."

Serena says "Can you check if Delphox has a egg?"

Delphox says "Delphox..."

"Let's see." Nurse Joy says and listens to Delphox's stomach. Nurse Joy says "Nope, no egg is coming."

Delphox says "Del Delphox."

Nurse Joy says "It seems Delphox wants you to check when you get back to the Lumiose Gym to see if you're pregnant."

Serena sighs. When they arrive back at the Lumiose Gym, Serena checks and she is not pregnant. Just as she thought. The thing is somethings may change later on through.

The End for Now...


	2. Day Off Of Pokevision

David The Writer: Welcome back to "Geekchic&Mammalin After Bonnie Beats Lumiose Gym As A Trainer". This part is called "Day Off Of Pokevision". In it, Clemont leave Clembot in charge of the gym for a day off and goes with Serena to the PokeVision Video Studio to make a video that shows their bond with each other and Mammalin. The video has them run into Bonnie while they are filming, who is surprised by how brave Clemont is in front of the camera. So much, she walks over to them and the two of them asks if she wants to help out. She of course accepts to find out what this video is all about.

Bonnie: Yeah, that's me. I would wonder what's going on with my brother that he is being brave in front of a camera.

Clemont: Yeah, you also don't know that Serena and I are together, right David The Writer?

David The Writer: Exactly. You got together before she became a trainer but not while you were around her.

Serena: Which is a relief she didn't know until now.

Bonnie: I find it odd that I couldn't figure it out.

David The Writer: It was because your obsession with pokemon and finding him a wife that you didn't. You thought they were just being friendly. They never kissed in front of you. This part has them kiss in front of you.

Serena&Clemont: What?!

Bonnie: So I find out this part through that kiss.

Serena: I bet you also find out about Mammalinshipping as well.

David The Writer: Yep, Bonnie doesn't know anything how pokemon love works so she couldn't figure out that Mammalinshipping were together since, right before Serena and Clemont.

Bonnie: That I understand.

Serena: All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo. Plot © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Serena. Background song is PR Video Studio Theme from Pokemon X & Y. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Geekchic&Mammalin After Bonnie Beats Lumiose Gym As A TrainerBR**  
**Part 02: Day Off Of Pokevision**

Serena says "I'm so glad you had Clembot take command of the gym and take me, Chesnaught, and Delphox to do a pokevision episode."

Clemont says "It's no problem at all, my love."

Serena recently was hoping for a little more fun to be done since Bonnie was gone. Bonnie didn't know about their relationship or about Chesnaught's and Delphox's Relationship. Clemont decided to let Clembot take charge of the gym so that Serena, Chesnaught, Delphox, and Clemont could do something with Pokevision. He didn't think she would want to make a Romance Pokevision Movie.

"When you said we could do a Romance Pokevision Movie, I never expected it." Clemont says.

"I just love Pokevision plus it will the relationship between two trainers and their pokemon." Serena says.

Chesnaught says "(I hope we don't run into Bonnie. If she sees them making this movie, she will start to wonder about them.)"

Delphox says "(I agree with you on them and us for the case of Bonnie.)"

Chesnaught says "(Right, Bonnie doesn't know about us either.)"

They make it to the PokeVision Studio and told them their idea. The Provider of the service was absolutely thrilled at the idea and decides to let Clemont, Serena, and their pokemon do it. The thing he says that they need through is more human actors."

Serena says "Human actors, eh?"

Clemont sighs and says "I guess we should ask Bonnie to help us if we run into her and some other trainers can too."

They ran into An ace trainer and a psychic that would help them. They start filming and the stars of the movie are Clemont, Serena, Chesnaught, and Delphox. Soon enough, they are spotted by Bonnie who just so happened be passing through town.

Bonnie says "what are you guys doing?"

Clemont says "Good to see you, little sister. It is a PokeVision Film we are making. I'm wondering if you want to be in film as the hero's sister."

Bonnie says "Who is the hero and who is the hero rescuing?"

Clemont says "I am the hero and Chesnaught is my mighty side-kick."

Serena says "I am the one Clemont is rescuing from a evil Ace Trainer and An Evil Psychic."

Those two statements surprised Bonnie, especially Clemont being the Hero on camera.

Bonnie says "I'll do it because I want to see Clemont be a hero on camera." She then thinks "There is something going on between Clemont And Serena. Same with Chesnaught and Delphox. I must find out what."

Serena whispers in Clemont's ear "If she sees us kissing without the camera, she will know about us being together."

Clemont whispers in Serena's ear "Agreed."

Serena says "Alright then, let's begin."

They film for a while and Bonnie tries to find out what's going on between the two couples. Suddenly she gets a idea.

Bonnie says "Now we are going to film a kiss scene." She points the camera at Clemont and Serena and says "And Action!"

Clemont and Serena kiss and enjoy it not knowing if the camera is really on or not.

Bonnie says "Oh, the camera wasn't ready to record."

They quickly separate and blush up a storm.

"Alright what's going on between you two and between Delphox and Chesnaught?" Bonnie says.

"Delphox and Chesnaught are in love with each other." Serena says.

"So are Serena and Me." Clemont says.

Bonnie just looks at them and says "About time."

Suddenly the Ace Trainer and Psychic appear and say "Now it's time to end things."

"Hey this isn't in the script." Bonnie says.

The Ace Trainer and Psychic throw their clothes up to reveal their team rocket outfits.

The Ace Trainer says "A Twerpish thing is always said when our motto is started."

The Psychic says "It is a necessary thing I guess that must come."

"To Protect the World From Devastation." The Ace Trainer says.

"To Unite All People within Our Nation." The Psychic says.

"To Extend our reachs to the stars above." The Ace Trainer says "Team Rocket Blast Off At the Speed of Light."

"Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight." The Psychic says.

"Sandslash!" A Sandslash who appears out of The Ace Trainer's Pokeball says.

"Go Get them, Sandslash." THe Ace Trainer says.

"Xatu, Come on out!" The Psychic says.

Bonnie says "Not you again."

"Bonnie, we'll handle this. This is our movie." Clemont says.

"Delphox, use Flamethrower On Sandslash." Serena says.

"Chesnaught, Use Focus Blast On Xatu." Clemont says.

Delphox defeats Sandslash in one Flamethrower and Chesnaught also defeats Xatu in one focus blast.

The Rocket Ace Trainer says "Sandslash, Return. Go Gengar!"

The Rocket Psychic says "Xatu, Return. Go Alakazam!"

"Chesnaught, use Focus Blast On Alakazam." Clemont says.

"Delphox, Use Psychic on Gengar." Serena says.

Chesnaught defeats alakazam with One Focus Blast and Delphox defeats Gengar with one Psychic.

"Chesnaught, Use Focus Blast on Those Team Rocket Members to Blast them off." Clemont says.

"Delphox, Compliment that Focus Blast with Flamethrower." Serena says.

Focus Blast Combined with Flamethrower blasts the two Members of Team Rocket off.

The Rocket Ace Trainer and The Rocket Psychic shout "We're Blasting Off Again!"

Bonnie says "Alright, got it all on tape."

"You mean you were Recording?!" Clemont and Bonnie Shout.

"Delphox!" Delphox shouts.

"Chesnaught!" Chesnaught shouts.

"Yep," Bonnie says while sweatdropping "I just had to get you to admit your feelings on camera. I just can't believe that it added to the plot of our movie. Now only thing left is the final scene. The Ball scene."

"Ball?" Clemont asks.

"As in dance, Clemont." Serena says.

"I can't believe you put a dance in the movie, Serena. And now Bonnie knows as well." Clemont says.

"I have a group of trainers and their loves waiting at the ballroom and I got a date there, too." Bonnie says.

"Okay then." Clemont says "Guess it's not so bad."

Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie head to the ballroom to meet the trainers and their loves. Finally we meet Bonnie's date, Max aka May's Brother.

"Hey," Serena says "Aren't you May's Little Brother?"

"Yep, Bonnie and I started our journeys at the same time but we know each other through Ash Ketchum." Max says.

"Yeah, Max and I have sent letters to each other." Bonnie says.

Clemont says "Well, looks like I am not the only lucky one."

Bonnie says "Yeah Yeah, Let's just begin the scene."

They go through the last scene of the movie. After that, Bonnie and Max say Goodbye to Clemont and Serena and leave to do their respective region's gyms.

TBC..


	3. Team Virus Attacks The Gym

David The Writer: Welcome back to "Geekchic&Mammalin After Bonnie Beats Lumiose Gym As A Trainer". The Gym is gonna be under attack in this part by Team Virus of Pretendous Region. The Team Members attack and try to steal Clemont's and Serena's Pokemon. Just Serena Now has a Pangoro and a Weavile which she caught the Weavile to evolve her Pancham into A Pangoro. That's that.

Clemont: Pangoro and Weavile, eh?

Serena: Agreed.

David The Writer: Just Thought I use the Pancham that Serena catches in the Anime In 1 Week from Thursday in Japan.

Serena: Yay, I get my Pangoro.

Pangoro: Pangoro!

Delphox: *Starts arguing with Pangoro* Delphox!

Chesnaught: Chesnaught.

Serena: Now you two, settle down. All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo. Plot © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Serena. Background song is Gym Leader Battle Theme from Pokemon X & Y. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Geekchic&Mammalin After Bonnie Beats Lumiose Gym As A Trainer**  
**Part 03: Team Virus Attacks The Gym**

Serena looks outside the Gym and sees something heading this way. It was Pangoro and he was wanting something to eat.

"Alright, Pangoro. It's meal time after all. I'll go get Clemont."

Pangoro smiles and runs to the Dining room. Serena enters Clemont's Inventing Room and tells Clemont that it is meal time and she needs his help to make the meal.

Clemont smiles at that and says "Coming. I love cooking with you."

The two of them head for the kitchen and start cooking. During the cooking process inside Clemont's Inventing Room, a sparkle runs around the entire room and out of the Computer comes 10 team virus members who sneak into the Pokemon's Bedroom to hide in an electronic.

Clemont says "Hey Serena did you hear a sparkle just now?"

"Probably is just one of your inventions sparking." Serena says.

"Good Point, Serena." Clemont says.

The Meal it was time for was dinner and, after eating, it was time for bed. They headed to the Pokemon Bedroom and put their pokemon inside. They Shut the door and Delphox and Chesnaught got up to a sparking noise.

They see the team virus members wrapping their nets around their masters' other pokemon. So they do something to let their trainers know. With a little Grass knot to the bedroom of their trainers and then a flamethrower on the grass knot to make the gyms sprinklers go off. This wakes Clemont and Serena up.

"Why did the sprinklers go off?" Serena says.

"Look there, Serena." Clemont says.

Serena looks and sees the burned vines of Grass Knot.

"Why did Chesnaught And Delphox do that? Unless..." Serena says.

"The Pokemon are in Danger!" They both Shout.

They run to the Pokemon Bedroom and run into the 10 team virus members before they get back to the computer.

Chesnaught hits Pangoro with a vine to wake it up and Delphox hits Weavile with a Psychic. They do the same to the other pokemon too.

"Weavile, use Ice Punch on one of the Team Virus Members. Pangorok, use Mach Punch on Another one. Delphox, use Psychic on 3 other ones." Serena says.

Her weavile uses Ice Punch on Team Virus Member 1 making him vanish. Pangoro used mach punch on Team Virus Member 2 to make him vanish. Delphox use Psychic on Team Virus Member 3-5 making them vanish.

"Diggersby, use mudshot on one of the Team Virus Member. Magnemite and Magneton, you each use Thunderbolt on one of them. Heliolisk, use thunder on another one of them. Chesnaught, use Close Combat on The Last one." Clemont says.

Diggersby Uses mudshot on Team Virus Member 6 making him vanish. Magnemite and Magneton uses thunderbolt on team Virus member 7-8 to make them vanish. Heliolisk uses thunder on Team Virus Member 9 to make her vanish. Chesnaught hits Team Virus Member 10 with close combat to make her vanish. The Team Members re-enter the Computer in their data forms and send a email to Clemont.

Clemont reads "We will be back, Lumoise Gym Leader Clemont and PokeStar Serena." Clemont then says "Pokestar Serena?"

"Oh." Serena says and then chuckles. Then she says "I decide I am gonna to be a pokemon Movie Star and Pokevision Star like Diantha."'

"That's good to hear you finally decided your Trainer Class." Clemont says.

Serena says "Thanks, Clemont. Now everyone, let's get back to sleep."

TBC..


End file.
